


Exposed in disgrace

by RoRa-La (RoRa_La)



Series: Kara's secret [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRa_La/pseuds/RoRa-La
Summary: With all the drama going on in the show, I though fun Supergirl reveal was overdue.This kind of plays in the story setup of "the world against us (Supercorp AU)" from PhoenixFalling.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane
Series: Kara's secret [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379296
Kudos: 10





	Exposed in disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the world against us (Supercorp AU)(REWRITTEN)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320643) by [PhoenixFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling). 



Lena is just about to knock at Kara’s door when she hears a loud crash. It sounds like glass shattering.

“Kara?”, she asks knocking “Is everything okay?”

No answer.

She tries the door and finds open. “I am coming in.”

“Stupid window? Who closed that window?” Lena finds Supergirl sitting on the ground in front of Kara’s living room window. She is covered in glass and a white powder. A doughnut box is open on the ground in front of her and half the doughnuts are spread out on the ground, with one in Supergirl’s lab. The hero shakes her head like a wet puppy, trying to remove the glass and powdered sugar from her blond locks.

“Stupid window. Who closed that window?”, she grunts annoyed.

A short brunette comes running around the corner. “Sorry that was …”, the brunette starts laughing hard the sight of the disgruntled hero. ,

“Lucy!”, Supergirl’s voice is an octave higher. The brunette, Lucy grabs a phone from the table and takes a picture of Supergirl. “Lucy!!!” Supergirl’s voice is, shrill.

Lucy holds up a hand. “Sorry, I just. My sister has to see this.” Supergirl tries to get up and ends up squeeze the doughnut still in her lab, to her stomach, effectively smearing pink glazing all over her top and skirt. Lucy snaps another picture.

The hero drops defeated back to the ground.

“I told you not to close the window.”, she grumbles as she picks on of the fallen doughnuts up and bites in it.

_It looks somewhat cute._

As Supergirl chews, there is a glass cracking sound and the hero pulls a disgusted face. She does swallow it though.

_Respect._

“You totally have to send me those pictures.” Lena finally speaks up. Both other women’s heads snap around to stare at her.

“What are you doing here?” They ask in perfect unison.

“I came here to speak to Kara. What are you two doing here?” She asks back, looking between the two.

They look at each other having what seems a silent conversation.

“We are her to talk to Kara too.” Lucy answers.

There is another cacking sound from Supergirl. Her doughnut is half gone.

“General Lane is in town and wants to have dinner with Kara and me.” Lucy continues pointing looking at Supergirl.

Supergirl shoves the left half of her doughnut into her mouth, which is followed by another crack of glass. The she drops what is left of the doughnut in her lab on the ground and gets up.

She tries to shake the glass and sugar off herself as much as possible in the already dirty spot and picks up the box of doughnuts. Placing the doughnut box on the dining table, she sits down and starts eating another one.

“I don’t like General Lane.”, she pouts.

“Lois and Clark are coming to too.”

“This gets better by the minute.” The hero finished another doughnut.

“He is my father. It is not optional.”

“And I told you to leave my window open!!! It is not optional! Look at the mess!” Supergirl points in the general direction of the window.

“Well contrary to you I am not a living heater and actually need the warmth.” Lucy sits down next to Supergirl and takes a doughnut, but reconsiders:

“Is glass in…?”

_Crack. Crack._

Lucy carefully place the doughnut back in the box and shakes her head. “Kryptonians and food. This will never get old.”

In the meantime Lena’s brain had time to catch up to all the information.

She starts to laugh until she has tears in her eyes. Both other women look at her, expectantly.

“Kara is Supergirl.” She states before breaking out into another flash of laughter.

“What?” it the return she gets. Lena shakes her head.

“It’s obvious. The glasses,”, she points at the glasses in the dinning table. “the hair, the amounts of food she can eat. They even have the same height, the same voice, the same eyes. How could I not see this?”, she breaks out into another fit of laughter.

Lucy exchange another look.

Lena has to catch her breath. “Of all the ways I imagined ever finding out about Supergirl’s identity. This...” She points at the window. “I could have never come up with.”


End file.
